Forum:Some "Professional Help"?
No double entendre's in the subject of this forum---just drawing attention to a new Wiki that's obviously paying to have somone set things up. If you are getting paid for doing this I guess that sort of makes you a professional? At anyrate, the "Pushing Daisies" wiki is apparently being set up to tie into a forthcoming TV show. Can't say I found the premise especially interesting/"likely to survive", but who knows. You might want to check out the FAQs page because it looks to be well done, and we might find something useful there to incorporate here---free professional help, as it were. Bill 18:50, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :It is possible to do some really fancy things, but the some of those cool things require that you muck with the wiki settings to allow certain data types. For example, flash objects work just fine using the wikimedia engine, and they really aren't hard to manipulate/ a lot of them are boilerplate that you can just plug your own data into. Phlox 20:29, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::I probably wasn't clear when I pointed to it. What I was pointing out was that the FAQs page was basically a "how to work on a wiki" section. Its very well done, as you might expect from someone being paid to set up the Wiki. I think some of the descriptive material as to how to register, how to edit, etc. was short and to the point, and quite clear. It might be worth copying. :A bit off topic, but when I first read your note title, I thought that it regarded professionals inputing stuff onto genealogy sites. Paying someone to do this seems to me to miss the point, but just the same, I suppose some busy folks would pay to see what an experienced genealogist would come up with/ pay them to publish old photos/ family tree onto the web/ permanent genealogy site like this one. I wonder if such clients would pay more than $1.98 per hour? [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 20:29, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::There are, of course, professionals making a living out of genealogy. Don't know how good a living they make at it, but I suspect that for some its just the occassional bit of extra income. However, while most of us do this as a hobby, (and how much fun would a hobby be if someone else did it for us?), I imagine there are some large income types who have an interest in knowing what their family history would be, but can not afford the time to a) learn how to do this well, and b) dedicate the hours necessary to actually do something useful. So for them, hiring a genealogist to pursue and document ancestry, might be a very useful thing. I can imagine someone being hired full time to do just that. This might be particularly the case if there was a royal connection involved, and someone thought they might have a claim to a title, perhaps? Bill 00:10, 16 September 2007 (UTC)